


Fiethsing, can you not

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Holy Wind Magus can be a frustrating person to know, even for her lover. She's considerate and caring where it counts though, which is helpful when you worry as much as Zero does. A short look into the many things Zero tells Fiethsing not to do. (poetry)





	Fiethsing, can you not

“Fiethsing, no,”  
Is something she hears a lot  
From lots of people.  
Almerius, Grus,  
Mooj, even Milest.  
Most often though  
She hears it from her:  
Zero.  
   
“Fiethsing, no  
Get off the ceiling,”  
As though there’s any better  
Place to be read a book  
Than up, up high,  
High as can be  
And free from all,  
Distractions  
And the ground.  
  
“Fiethsing, no  
Chicken’s not food,”  
Is really curt  
Though it was just a joke  
And not in front of Kaguya  
Because she’s not cruel.  
The rabbit heard though,  
She thinks.  
One can't trust them  
they know too much.  
   
“Fiethsing, no  
You need to stay,”  
She might dread most  
Because it’s true  
And she knows it.  
But she won’t stay  
And Zero knows it.  
So they’ll fight,  
Either here or later.  
But they will  
One way or another.  
They know that.  
   
“Fiethsing, no  
I really don’t want your help,”  
Isn’t any better.  
It might even be worse,  
Because it’s clear she does  
When she needs it.  
Tense and worried,  
Far too much on her mind,  
But Zero keeps on pushing  
and pushing,  
And hides away  
As Fiethsing frets  
More than most guess.  
   
“Fiethsing, no  
Please don’t go. Stay. Please,”  
Is the worst.  
Her desperate pleas  
And that look in her eyes,  
Paranoid and fearing  
Even though she’d never leave.  
She’ll wander, yes.  
A lot, even.  
She’ll always stay though  
At moments like this  
When Zero comes apart,  
Incapable of believing that.  
Or much else.  
  
"Fiethsing, no,  
you really don't get it,"  
is what she keep on about  
arguing on and on  
with herself more than her.  
Her mind plays tricks  
and she seems so far away  
and all Fiethsing can do  
is sit there and stay.  
She can't argue with Zero  
not like this,  
but she can stick around  
even as she tears herself apart.  
   
"Fiethsing, no  
I guess you have a point,"  
now that's more like it.  
A sign  
that the tide's receding.  
She's coming back down  
and she's coming back around.  
The fear's there still  
and they know it  
the both of them,  
but Zero's making it  
bit by bit  
back to her.  
   
“Fiethsing, no  
I think I’m fine now,”  
Is the best to hear  
When she’s resting her head  
Against her  
Worn out and exhausted  
But finally grounded again,  
Finally believing again  
That she won’t leave,  
That she’d never dream of it.  
   
She hears it a lot  
“Fiethsing, no,”  
And she can’t imagine it otherwise.


End file.
